Interview with Wicked and Rise of the Guardians
by HeartofInk22500
Summary: Because it'll be fun. Just what the title says- it's story style, but it's an interview of sorts. Inspired by a Wicked Q&A done by "NiatheWickedLover". Go check hers out too! (Shameless advertising, I know.) Uh... I own no one here! ('Cept Bex, but Bex is me... kinda) Rated T JUUUUUST in case!
1. Intro

**This is a little story just for the fun of it. Inspired by ****NiatheWickedLover****'s story "Nia's Q&A with the Wicked Characters" (which I absolutely love it, go check it out!) So, I had decided to do one of my own, but instead of just one group… it's a crossover interview thingee.**

**We'll have Wicked characters (Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, Nessa, Morrible, and Wizard)**

**And also Rise of the Guardians characters! (Jack, Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy, Pitch and Jamie)**

**The reason for these two fandoms is because 1) they're both my current obsessions and 2) I was planning out a Wicked/ROTG crossover—so I'm in that kind of mood.**

**While I am working on Crossroads (but not posting it until it's finished) I'm doing this just on the side. For fun, I'm not losing track of other stuff!**

**Anyway, since I can't just submit this as an author's note, I'm forced to add a little story/intro! Sorry!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Why are we here?" Elphaba groaned.

"Because I wanted you to be!"

Everyone looked around.

Bex smiled, "Hello, my name is Bex! Well, not really, but that's what I go by on !"

"Since when?" Jack asked.

"Since now!"

Fiyero blinked, "Are you half-assing this?"

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"Because won't allow me to just post the side note of this interview so I have to write a little story too!"

"Why's it all dialogue?"

"Because!"

"That's not a reason.

"HUSH YOU."

Boq groaned, "Can we stop this now?"

"Yeah," Bex said, "I think this is enough of a story… anyway, ask in reviews!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Once again, I got my idea for this from ****NiatheWickedLover****. I'm in no way trying to copy her idea—I just thought it was cool and wanted to do one with a crossover style. But seriously, go check her stuff out! Now, pleeeease?**


	2. Episode One

**So, first interview thing, because I had time (and after I bothered my brother for some questions I finally had enough) so… enjoy! I'll have a little more explanation here, BTW.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Well, before we begin," Bex mused, fixing the glasses back on her nose, "do our guests have any questions?"

When the majority of the room raised their hands, she groaned. "Okay, what?" Jack spoke up, "Who are they?"

"They," Bex replied, "are the character from _Wicked_."

"What's Wicked?"

"It's a Broadway musical, a sort of spin-off from the Wizard of Oz."

"Oh," Tooth exclaimed, "I've heard of that! With the Wicked Witch of the West, right?"

Finally, the green girl on the couch muttered, "Not so wicked. My name's Elphaba, by the way."

"Oh, sorry… I'm Toothiana."

"What kind of name is _Toothiana_?" Elphaba said, raising a brow. Bex just sighed, "She's the Tooth Fairy, from the movie _Rise of the Guardians_. Look, I'll explain later, but can we just state our names and move on?"

"I'm Jack Frost," the white haired boy stated, toying with the wooden Sheppard's staff in his hands. The tall Russian man next to him was the next to speak, "Nicholas St. North… or, Santa as some call."

"E. Aster Bunnymund—but I'd prefer Aster."

"But," Tooth mused, "you let us call you Bunny."

"Friends only," the pooka mumbled, turning to the hummingbird girl.

"And that's Sandy," Jack answered, "He's, uh… mute."

"If he's mute, how is he supposed to do this interview?" Glinda questioned. Bex just shrugged, "He can write things down and we'll read it."

"Oh."

"Well, say your names, guys!"

"I'm Glinda Uppland, of the upper—,"

"Don't even start, Glin," Elphaba groaned, "I thought you grew out of that." The blonde just smiled sheepishly, "Old habits die hard I suppose." The green girl just shrugged, pointing to the girl in the wheelchair, "That's my sister, Nessarose." The words left her lips as she turned to Bex, her chocolate brown eyes darkening.

"She's still crushed under Dorothy's house, but for the sake of the interview she'll be here," the teen replied, crossing her arms. Elphaba just sighed, turning to the others on the couch across from her, "And who are you two?"

"I'm Jamie," the child said, still bouncing on his seat. The tall man next to him just rolled his eyes, "Pitch Black. Obligated to be here…"

"Same here."

The group turned to look, a sudden wave of anger flashing in Elphaba's eyes. "You!" she spat, lunging at the middle aged man and old woman, "what are _you_ doing here?" The scarecrow, who had been lazing motionless beside her suddenly sprung up, grabbing the raging witch." "Fae, stop it!"

Jack was taken back, "It talks? And… how does a scarecrow—,"

"Fiyero, let me go!"

"Fiyero?" Glinda sputtered, standing up, "you mean he's alive? Elphie! You told me that letter said we'd seen his face for the last time!"

"Yeah, I didn't lie," Elphaba said, eyes still burning with fury, "I just wasn't honest either. He's a scarecrow, he no longer has the same face…"

"Anyway!" Bex hollered, "we need to get on with it! And Elphaba, stop trying to attack them, and I'll give Fiyero a change back!"

"Change back," North mused, "why…?"

Elphaba just groaned, "Fine." The man took his seat next to the woman, staring at the teen. "Aren't you a little young to be hosting this?"

"No, not at all," the brunette smiled, and then spoke up with, "By the way, the man is the Wizard, and the fish next to him is Madame Morrible."

"Fish?" she spat, "I'm not a—,"

"Can it, I don't care," Bex growled, "Anyway, Fiyero? Oh, and Boq!" She signaled to the tin man sitting next to the wheelchair bound girl, "You guys will be back to normal for this, it just makes it easier!"

She snapped her fingers, as fog swirled around the two creatures—when it faded two men were left standing there. "It really is…," Glinda whispered, looking at Fiyero, "but why were you a scarecrow?"

"When the guards dragged me off and tortured me for Elphaba's location, she had cast a spell. Turned me into the scarecrow so I couldn't die," Fiyero stated, wrapping his human arm around the green witch, who instinctively leaned into him. The other group just gaped, before the shorter man cleared his throat. Glinda just smiled, "Oh, and that's Biq!"

"It's Boq," he corrected, slumping into his chair. "Is that everyone?" Bex asked, counting on her fingers, "alright, we're good now! Onto the interview!"

Picking up a card, she began to recite the words, "_ElphabaLover101_ said—_Cool! I have a question for Jack Frost. Who do you like more: Elphaba or Elsa? Sorry, I just had to ask! Lol"_

"Oh, um…," Jack scratched the back of his head, "depends on what you mean by like. Romantically, neither—I don't really think of anyone like that. But as friends? Probably Elsa… I mean, people say she and Elphaba are alike, but Elsa controls ice and snow too, so I just connect better with her."

Bex nodded, "Good answer. Anyway, next up we have _Chanty420_ with— _Cool, I can never cease to love stories like this_

Okay questions  
To the ROTG characters - what do you think about the people who voice yourselves in the movie

Wicked characters - what is your favorite musical?

More specific questions:  
North: What do you think would happen if your sleigh broke down while you were delivering gifts?  
Fiyero: What's it like being a crowned prince?  
Boq: Bessa or Gloq?"

The girl turned to the couch on the left side of the room, and asked, "Well, opinions?" Jack shrugged, "I think they're pretty good. The voices sound legit, and the voice actors are cool themselves."

"I agree with Frostbite," Bunny stated, ignoring the smug glance the winter teen gave him. "Well, guess it isn't so impossible, huh?"

"Shut it."

"Well," Bex asked, "same for the rest of you?"

They nodded, and then turned to the Wicked crew. "And you guys," she asked, "favorite musical?"

"I kind of like Into the Woods," Elphaba confessed. Fiyero shrugged, "Not really huge on other musicals, but I suppose Once On This Island was cool. I liked the music, it was good to dance to."

"Beauty and the Beast," Glinda chirped, "it was amazing!"

"The Music Man," Nessa stated, and Boq spoke up, "I actually agree with Nessa. The Music Man was good."

"I don't have one," Morrible stated, "never really got into it."

The Wizard smiled nervously, "Uh… The Wizard of Oz. Obvious as to why." Bex just rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips, "Figures. Anyway, North—what would happen if your sleigh broke down while delivering toys?"

His brow furrowed, "My sleigh won't break down unless I lose enough belief. Then it stops with rest of my powers…" Pitch rolled his eyes, but North ignored him. "Okay, well, Fiyero," the teen started, "What's it like?"

"It's awful," Fiyero groaned, "they expect you to run an entire kingdom, you have to be perfect. You can't do anything wrong or you'll be judged. Trust me, being a crowned prince isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"You're a prince, mate?" Bunny asked, quirking a brow. The man shrugged, "Yeah, crowned prince of the Vinkus… well, would have been. They all think I'm dead."

"Why?"

"Same reason I was turned into a scarecrow."

"Oh," Tooth mumbled, "sorry to hear."

"No believe me— I got out of running a kingdom, that's a nice touch," Fiyero grinned, turning to Elphaba, "another reason to be thankful for it, other than I'm alive and I'm still with you."

"Yero…"

Bex smiled, putting her hand on her heart, "So cute! Anyway, Boq—what do you prefer? Bessa, or Gloq?"

"What or what?"

"You and Nessa dating or you and Glinda dating."

"Gloq! Definitely Gloq!"

Nessa swatted at his arm, rolling her eyes, "Thanks a lot." "Um," Tooth interjected, "how does Bessa or Gloq translate to the couples?"

"People merge names together," Bex replied, "kind of like Flinda for Fiyero and Glinda, Fiyeraba for Fiyero and Elphaba, and Gelphie for—,"

"Oh sweet Oz don't tell me it's…," Elphaba turned to Glinda for a moment, and then looked back at Bex. The sly smile on the teen's lips answered her question. "No!" she hissed, "definitely not!" Jack laughed, earning him a glare from the green girl.

"Well, some people think it's cute," Bex giggled, "should I get started on how people pair up Jack and Bunny, or…?"

"_No!_" they both hollered.

Bex shrugged, "Good. I don't like it much either… anyway, these next questions are from my brother. He doesn't have an account, so he gave me a list of his questions and such. So, he says—_Glinda: How many Glinda's does it take to screw in a light bulb? Nessa: Did'ja know Boq's seeing another guy. Wizard: LIIIIIIIIIES._" Bex blinked, "Oh, um… alright then. Not a question but it's still a fact." The man groaned, shaking his head as Bex continued, "Moving on… _Morrible: How many souls do you eat each morning for breakfast? Tooth: Have you ever had access to your own teeth/memories? Bunny: Have your tunnels ever lead you to some place you never wanted to go? And Fiyero, I got you a pet crow, his name is Die._"

Glinda huffed, "Oh, _very_ funny. Not even going to dignify that with an answer."

"Because she doesn't even know how many."

"Quiet, Elphie!"

Bex chuckled, "Boq, is it true? You're seeing another guy?"

"What?" he sputtered, blushing a furious shade of red, "No! Of course not! I'm not even into guys in the first place!" Bex grinned, "Uh-huh, okay… Morrible, how many?"

Elphaba cut in, "I can understand why. She has no soul, so she has to steal them from others." Morrible sneered, "None, dearie. Don't you know how to respect your elders?"

"Elder is right."

"Why you little—,"

"Anyway!" Bex called out, fixing the glasses as they fell out of place, "Tooth, have you ever?"

"I haven't actually thought of doing it before, to be honest…," she confessed, "I mean, I already know who I was before the Tooth Fairy, so I guess I never saw a point in doing so." "It makes sense," the girl nodded, turning to Bunny. "Well?"

"Once. And it's not something I want to relive."

Jack's mischievous side kicked in as he teased, "What? Is it _that_ bad?"

"Yes, actually. It is."

The boy huffed at the reaction, turning away—he had hoped for something more. Bex just grinned, moving on, "So, Fiyero, you've got a new pet crow—,"

"No!" he blurted out, "You have _no_ idea how bad it was being harassed by the crows on those poles! It was _awful_! Keep that demonic creature _away_ from me!"

"Chill dude," Boq said, "it's _just_ a bird."

Bex chuckled, "Can't say I blame him. It took a while before Dorothy showed up for him to get down—must have sucked."

"It did."

"Anyway," the girl said, "that's all for now! Thanks, and see you next time!" She turned to the two groups on the couches and smiled, "So, ready for the explanations?"

They all nodded, and began their stories.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Was it okay? First attempt at something like this. Anyway—enjoy, and feel free to participate! I usually will post these when I get enough questions, so the timing is random.**


End file.
